Kitty Amari Zalia-Revel-Kallig-Nox: Life Events
by Dark Lady Kitty Revel
Summary: Life story of Dark Lady Kitty Amari Zalia-Revel-Kallig-Nox, from the beginning to the end (with a force ghost appearing after the end) All my previous Kitty stories have been condensed into this. Please Read and Review. Thank you to Hollietta for letting me use your characters in several places, and for coming up with some of the ideas. Rated T for swearing. Complete for now.
1. The Beginning

**Author Note: **

**This chapter is a Background-ish thing set before the Sith Inquisitor Storyline, and has been revised, so some of you may remember a different version.**

* * *

Kalannie Zalia and Jarram Kallig didn't have much of a chance to begin with.

For a start, they were poor, and they lived on Nar Shaddaa, never a good situation to be in. It was, though he would never admit it, mostly Jarram's fault. Kalannie's family had always been poor, and had accepted it, but when his father had told him of an inheritance on Nar Shaddaa, he had tried impress her by changing everything.

When he had brought her here, it had been on the promise of wealth, and a future. They were still stuck in a run down house, working in a stupid Hutt's Cantina five years on. All because his father was either lying to them, or had never taught his son to follow a map.

It was typical, Kalannie would often reflect bitterly.

But the couple's downfall arose from the much more unusual scenario of Imperial Intelligence taking an interest in their daughter, Kitty. Kitty Amari Zalia-Kallig wasn't a normal 4 year old, Kalannie was willing to admit, but she had never expected to open her door one morning to a sinister-looking Agent asking after her daughter.

She stared dumbly, in complete shock. "Are you _deaf_? Give me the kid!" The Agent snapped, but still she couldn't find the words to answer him.

Sighing, he drew a pistol and fired directly at the woman's head. "I'll get her myself then." He muttered, stepping over her body and striding inside as though nothing had happened.

Having heard a blaster bolt, Jarram had come running down the corridor, brandishing his own weapon, and was now faced with Imperial Intelligence.

It was at this point that most people turned and ran, but Jarram Kallig had always had an opinion of himself that was higher than his IQ, and charged forward, shooting blindly.

The Agent, however, was a good shot, and Jarram was hastily reunited was his wife. A job well done, the Agent decided, now to find this damn child.

There was a frightened sounding squeak from under the table. Bending over would be the first and last mistake he ever made in his job, but then most Imperial Agents only get to make one mistake.

He didn't realise it was a mistake it first. He had found the child.

The problem?

The child had found her mother's blaster. And a blaster bolt to the nose is almost always fatal. Unfortunately for Kitty, the much relished revenge that had been making her giggle so much was short-lived. The Agent had had some guards with him, and much to the child's annoyance, armour deflected blaster bolts.

That was the first time Kitty Zalia-Kallig got arrested, although it probably wouldn't be the last. The judge was incredulous about dealing with a four year old, but equally, shooting Imperial Intelligence Officers was undeniably criminal on every Imperial system and a few systems that were terrified of Sith.

The judge recognised that he could hardly have a child killed. It wasn't morals that bothered him. He had never been bothered before in his life. It was, however, quite disturbing to receive a message offering to remove his bones from his body, one by one, unless an 'anonymous benefactor' got the outcome they wanted.

While the court, either corrupt or terrified, made sure Kitty was sentenced to slavery, a precaution, unbeknown to most, designed so that Imperial Intelligence would know where to find her with more ease, said organisation 'removed' records of their involvement with, and the legal cases links to, the Kallig family, and the 'anonymous benefactor' that hired them, a certain Sith Lady who had traced the said family's Heir to Nar Shaddaa.

The plan worked perfectly. 11 years on, it was simple for the Intelligence Agents to pick up the girl with the rest of the slaves, and unless someone very unfortunately interfered and killed her, Lady Zash was confident that she had found her new apprentice...


	2. Curiosity

Kitty Zalia strode through the Sith library, attempting to look vaguely bothered about what she was doing. The seventeen year old Sith couldn't actually care less, but her Sith master, Lady Zash, could. According to that stupid old bag, some 'missing' Holocron was important, and she needed it before they could go to Dromund Kaas and start killing people and plotting. Kitty hadn't killed anyone in three days, hated Korriban and knew who'd nicked the Holocron, so she supposed she'd have to do what she had never been good at and obey orders.

She sighed, looked at the long and boring conventional staircase, thought for a few nano-seconds, then jumped. She landed perfectly, straightened up, gave a passing and disapproving Sith Lord a cheesy and innocent grin, and headed towards where she suspected most of the acolytes were.

She spotted her target almost instantly, a loud about 9 year old red Twi'lek, standing chatting to another girl. The other was a small, red haired, shy-looking girl, who seemed to just be trying to hide behind the Twi'lek as they whispered. Kitty pushed the strange connection she felt to them to the back of her mind and strode forward.

Kitty reached them, and the Twi'lek looked up at her, clearly wondering what she wanted. In fact, Kitty suspected wondering was behind all this, just a child's sheer curiosity.

She decided to get this over with so she could get off this dreadful planet. She turned towards the Twi'lek, narrowed her emerald eyes and said loudly "I want a word with you, Twi'lek!"

The Twi'lek glared back, apparently not at all scared. Darn, thought Kitty, as the Twi'lek replied with "My name is May, not Twi'lek, now what do you want?" The ending of this was followed up with a strange word, which Kitty suspected was rude in Twi'leki.

She rolled her eyes and cursed in Huttese. "All I want is the Holocron you stole!" She hissed through gritted teeth. The Twi'lek child adopted a hurt expression.

"Stole? That's a strong word, I only wanted a look." Kitty tried to remain cross-looking, but was in fact trying not to be amused.

The Human spoke next, albeit very quietly, "I think you've annoyed her enough, May, just give it back, you've had your fun with it anyway."

At the mention of 'having fun with it' , May smirked a little and produced it. Kitty snatched it, looking at them all again, just to try to suss out if the weird connection was still there. Yup. Pushing it away again, she stormed off.

As she walked back to the 'boring' stairs, images of them appeared in her mind. The youngest looked to be 5, she had bright red hair, neat and short, and a permanant shy expression. The Twi'lek, May, was red skinned, purple eyed and, from what Kitty had seen, loud and sarky. Kitty wondered why she even cared, caught herself thinking about them again and swore fairly loudly, surprising her master, who had just been leaving her quarters.

Kitty shoved the Holocron at Zash, muttered a quick excuse and ran off, vaguely aware of a small voice in her head asking her what she was doing, another one telling her that she was going crazy because she never lost control like that, and another repeating 'Forget them, you don't even like children.' Kitty stopped, and leant against a wall, out of breath. Partly because she had been running far too fast for her tired body, but mainly because she had thought of something.

Children. Family. What if..? No that just wasn't possible...or at least it wasn't probable. She closed her eyes, hoping to calm down, or preferably, wake up from a crazy freak dream and be somewhere else. Instead she saw a picture of her father in her mind. Her father had had hair that was as bright red as the shy little girl's, and pale skin, the exact shade of the girl's skin.

Kitty's mind raced. She started running again, then her knackered body stopped her, and she slowed down. She walked to a small library nearby.

Activating a computer, she dropped into a chair and typed in her family name. Nothing. Sighing, she typed in her mother's name. A thousand links appeared on her screen. She clicked one of them and saw a long, complex family tree. It started with her father's second cousin's grandmother, whose long lost sister had seemingly a grandchild who was the mother of Tali and May Talon, the young Sith she'd just met.

The Sith relaxed, so she wasn't going soft, they were related. Thank force, she wasn't turning into a normal soppy teenage girl. She made a quiet vow never to get soppy. Ever. Then she got up and was about to turn off the screen when she noticed more names.

One was of a Imperial Agent she'd heard of, another was of a famous, or rather infamous, Bounty Hunter, and a similar Smuggler, but one had an unpleasant effect on Kitty. She couldn't quite believe it. Hollietta. She was actually related to the Commander of Havoc Squad! And worst, some of Hollietta's sisters were, and here Kitty shuddered, Jedi.

That awful thought distracted Kitty enough to stop her noticing the fact that the names of most of the older generations were not 'Zalia', but the last name of her forgotten and long dead father. Which was coincidently the name of an ancient Sith family, Kallig.


	3. First Crush

Kitty Zalia-Kallig wrinkled her nose at the fighting scum in the Tatooine spaceport. This planet was worse than all the other scummy places she'd seen so far, put together. The 21 year old Sith rolled her eyes and muttered something about the weak little squabbling locals giving her a headache. Her companion seemed to pick up on this, because Khem reached over and banged their heads together, leaving them unconscious.

Kitty began to feel a little better. Now to find this Andronikos guy. She made straight for the Shipmaster, as Zash had advised her. It seemed as though the stupid fat Twi'lek wasn't in the mood to talk, but filling him full of lightning soon changed that.

The now terrorised alien blob directed her to a nearby cantina, and the Sith strode inside, approaching the bartender and questioning him. Another dumb alien that wasn't talking. Kitty gave a rather creepy grin. She knew how to deal with _those, _and swiftly obtained the information she'd been looking for. Andronikos Revel was hiding away upstairs.

Apparently, he had _also _been terrorising the locals. I'm either going to love him or hate the competition then, Kitty thought to herself, walking out of the bar area and round to the steps, as she headed upstairs and entered another, smaller room.

Kitty scanned the man she had to work with, who was currently in conversation with a goon of his, with her deep emerald eyes. For some reason, she found herself looking, not for artefacts hidden around the room or on his person, but at his physical appearance. His head turned slightly as he made a gesture at his lackey, and she caught a glimpse of his dark tattoo covered skin and deep brown eyes.

Kitty found herself blushing slightly and feeling a little tounge-tied. This is stupid! She thought, What the Force is _wrong_ with me?! she hurriedly composed herself as the goon left and the pirate turned his attention to her.

Still, as she and the pirate worked together on Tatoonie and even became quite friendly, Kitty couldn't get out of her mind just how damned _handsome_ she found him, _even_ when he wound her up and got in her way. _Damn_ that _stupid_ pirate, she cursed mentally as she headed into the spaceport. Best get off this dust ball as soon as possible, the young Sith decided.

However, said damn pirate wasn't so keen to let that happen...

And now she'd gone and agreed to take him with her. Force only knew why. Or how _that_ was going to turn out.


	4. Is This Love?

Kitty Zalia-Kallig curled up in her bed, she knew she should be heading to Alderaan on her next mission, but that was just such a bore. In the last six months she'd done nothing more than drift with her crew in space.

Well, maybe a little more. Kitty blushed in the darkness of her bedroom at the thought of her developing love life with her first ever boyfriend, Andronikos Revel. Kitty cursed her traitorious thoughts. Andronikos was_ not_ her boyfriend! They were just _close_...that was all. Or was it?

She thought of the gift he'd given her that night. It was a nice sword that he'd acquired years ago. What was it he'd said? 'A beautiful weapon for a beautiful lady.' Kitty thought over it for a while. Maybe he _was_ her boyfriend. She felt herself blush again. Was she really..._falling in love_? The Sith gasped at her own thoughts. As if she'd ever get that soppy, she didn't do love. She'd vowed to herself four years ago that she'd never be soppy, and she'd always managed to keep to that so far. The closest she came was killing anyone who hurt her younger Sith relatives, but that was different. Anyone that stupid would have been killed sooner or later anyway.

Then she supposed there had been her stupid crush on Andronikos 6 months ago, but she was more or less past that. Now she just liked him. As a _friend_. A friend who thought he looked hot, and flirted with him from time to time, but that didn't matter. Did it? She had no expeirence with this kind of thing.

Kitty knew that she'd never sleep with her mind in this demented state and slid out of bed. Pulling on a loose black robe and grabbing her Lightsaber just in case (You never knew if there was an assasin on board, and anyway Khem could be..._unreasonable_ if you accidently woke him up), she left her quarters and sat down outside on a couch, looking up at the ship's wall where the sword Andronikos had given her hung.

She was mulling over their relationship again when a door opening alerted her to the fact there was either a member of her crew or a well hidden assassin that had been hiding since Tatooine coming up behind her. She was about to turn round when someone spoke. "What's up Sith? Can't sleep?" Andronikos enquired, coming around to sit beside her.

"...I'm just not in the mood for sleep." She replied, not wanting to explain the thoughts that kept her awake to_ him_.

"Me neither." He responded. The room lasped into silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Sleepy-monster won't be awake for a few hours, why don't we go to that Cantina on Tatooine, revive a few old memories?" She heard him ask casually. Kitty thought over it. Part of her confused brain decided it could do with a drink and the rest of it agreed.

That was how Kitty Zalia-Kallig ended up propping up a drunken Andronikos and attempting to come up with an excuse to drag him back to the ship. It was about 4 in the morning and Andronikos had whiled away the night by finding his old pals and getting into a drinking contest with them. Kitty had _thought _he didn't drink, but obviously she was wrong, since he was now in a newt-like state, but since the other competitors were Mandalorians, they were only a little loud and 'jolly'.

She turned to Torian Cadera and his girlfriend Holly. This wasn't going to be easy, for a start they were 'partying' and secondly Holly had figured out that she and Kitty were related and would not shut up.

Kitty pulled Andronikos upright and began to speak. "Well, that was..._entertaining_, but I'm a Sith, and we are very busy people." She announced, managing to sound plausible.

The Bounty Hunters smirked and waved, saying goodbye loudly and not exactly politely before resuming their 'party'.

Kitty sighed and hauled the drunken pirate towards the spaceport, ignoring the strange looks people were giving her. Was this how stressful falling in..._like_...with a criminal was? She cursed and half pulled, half shoved the pirate onto her ship and towards the crew quarters.

No, this is never going to work, not without us both being killed for waking Khem up, she thought. Oh Force, she thought angrily, dragging him into her quarters and dropping him onto her bed.

"You owe me, _pirate_!" She hissed quietly.

"Yeah, whatever...love you too, Sith." He muttered, half drunkenly before dropping off.

Kitty slid out of her robe, dropped her Lightsaber and flopped down beside him. He's a criminal, I'm a Sith, but who cares, now I know I'm in love, she thought as she dropped of to sleep with her first boyfriend.


	5. A Sith Wedding And Honeymoon

Kitty Zalia-Kallig had never, ever been nervous, and she wasn't about to start now. But her shaky legs seemed to have other ideas. She looked back at the girls behind her.

May, her 17 year old red Twi'lek relative, wore a pink dress and a cross face. Tali, her 15 year old sister, was just looking shy, as usual. They were all wearing matching pink dresses, except Kitty, who was vaguely aware of the fact she looked like a over-sized Vanilla ice-cream.

She biffed May with her red roses, mainly out of annoyance with this stupid dress, rather than May. She was a Sith, wedding dresses didn't suit her. Yet here she was, wearing a stupid white lace thing. Marrying a pirate.

Kitty adjusted her veil, glared at her bridesmaids and then started to walk towards her future husband, Andronikos, who was the person responsible for contacting her criminal relatives, getting them to steal her dress, and just about everything else for the wedding.

He was being guarded by a fed up looking Khem. Tough, Kitty thought, someone had to stop assassins at her wedding, unfortunately, Khem's presence seemed to be unnerving a few of the more squeamish guests as well. Not that many of the guests were squeamish, since they were mostly Sith or criminals. She recognised May's Mandalorian sister Holly, who had stolen the dress she was wearing, standing beside her half-sister, a Twi'lek Smuggler named Liya, who had smuggled said dress to Kitty.

Ignoring their cheesy grins, she began to walk towards her fiancé , and the shifty, strange looking priest. Or rather, priestess. Kitty frowned. She was sure that was Aayla, an Imperial Agent, and another sister of May. She was probably getting confused with the excitement, she decided. One thing changed her mind. As she took her place, the bridesmaids and the priestess exchanged winks. Kitty lifted her veil, narrowed her emerald eyes, and glared for the briefest moment at her smirking bridesmaids, then slapped an innocent grin on her face, dropped her veil and muttered "Lets just do this." in the direction of the priestess.

The 'priestess' smirked and did as she was told. Her new companion, former Jedi, Ashara Zavros, was one of the witnesses, the other was a odd looking criminal-type, probably one of Andronikos's friends, she rolled her eyes. Kitty glared at the snickering relatives who had somehow ended up as her bridesmaids one more time, before she kissed her new husband.

A few minutes later she pulled away from him, cursing as Liya waved a camera, her bridemaids giggled a bit more, and Holly and the priestess rolled around laughed.

"Ha ha, Miss Joker. Some wedding this is." Kitty growled at them, bashing May with her flowers again and trying to storm across the room.

Only trying because of six-inch heeled white boots and several feet of lace. There were few loud swearwords as the formerly happy couple attempted to make an escape.

"Well, that was an...interesting wedding, now where's the party?" A grinning Bounty Hunter asked when they had finally worked out how to leave.

Kitty gave her a pointed look. Which was completely lost on the Mandalorian. The Sith sighed and rolled her eyes again. "There isn't a party. There was an...incident..." She said nervously.

"What kind of incident?" Enquired Holly.

"The kind of incident where I trusted a Smuggler to actually bring my cake and decorations on time!" Kitty snapped, glaring at Liya, who just smirked.

Holly grinned again."Its sorted Kitty, no need to get unreasonable."

Kitty rolled her eyes at the pranking, lying criminals and stomped towards the party venue. Whoever came up with the term 'Wedded Bliss' obviously hadn't been related to this lot.

It wasn't until a mildly drunk Kitty and her thoroughly drunk new husband staggered back to the ship at the end of the party, having got revenge on the Bounty Hunter for her prank by cornering her and insisting very loudly that she 'looked after' the rest of their crew while they had a 'Sith honeymoon', that Kitty was struck by the realisation that she had no idea how to organise a honeymoon, or even what you did on one. She glanced at Andronikos, who had also been struck, although by a wall which he'd stumbled into, rather than a realisation.

Seen as he was busy scolding the wall for this assault, she decided that asking him wouldn't get anyone anywhere. Sitting down with a resigned air of unusual patience, the Sith settled back on her captain's chair, looking up and out at the stars in orbit around Dromund Kaas, where the wedding had taken place. There were Imperial ships flying past all the time, obscuring her view. For once, she was not in the mood for Imperial displays of might and began muttering crossly.

The sound of an annoyed Sith can be very sobering, especially when you're alone with said Sith and aware that it has many, many issues. So at Kitty's growly mutterings, Andronikos turned from the wall and looked over at her. Seeing her emerald eyes flash red with irritation, he did the opposite of what is advised in such a situation, moving to sit beside her.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" He asked gently, reaching out to pull her lace veil from her tangled maroon hair, usally sleek but curled today and falling to rest on her shoulders, and dropped the veil to the floor. He toyed with one of these ringlets as he waited for an answer. After a few minutes, Kitty responded pensively, "I want some peace and quiet. Not a bunch of ships in the way of my view!"

Her husband chuckled lightly. "Stargazing again, Sith?" He recalled teaching her that pastime on one of their dates. "I know a better place." With that, Kitty looked up and her smile returned. She slid her chair backwards, away from the controls, (accidently running over her discarded veil in the process).

"Lead on. I can hardly wait." This time she wasn't even being sarcastic with her enthusiasm.


	6. Concerned Sith And Excited Pirates

A concerned Sith is _never_ a good thing. But Sith Lady Kitty Zalia-Revel-Kallig was very concerned. Voss had healed her mind, and Belsavis her body, she was no longer kept awake at night by whispering ghosts. Nor was it due to lack of allies worrying her, for she had a new apprentice and a new weapon named 'The Silencer' behind her. Everything was ready, and she was confident she was ready to face Thanaton. And yet still sleep would not come at night, no matter tired she felt. She was beginning to be sick again, as though her repaired body was failing her. Worse still, people were starting to _notice_.

She'd sensed Andronikos's concern for her that morning, when he'd for once got up early, only to find that she'd been up ages. The day before, Ashara has approached her and reminded her that they should be on Corellia. The whole crew must have noticed how Kitty wasn't eating as much, and how she spent longer hiding away in the bathroom. _Something is wrong with me_...Kitty thought as she stared idly at the view of Corellia from orbit. Much as she hated to admit it, she feared the worst. That was why she'd finally decided to swallow her pride and had sent for her droid 2V-R8, who was fitted with a medical protocal, to check her over. As if in cue with her thoughts, the droid bustled in. Kitty sighed and stood up for her tests.

Several test results later and the Sith had shut said droid down. She was too busy trying to sort out her feelings to deal with that bothersome thing. She was relieved, yet still concerned, and then again, felt some strange degree of happiness and excitement. But it was still very unexpected. She pondered the news for a while, then realised she should probably tell her crew. Even Andronikos. _Especially_ Andronikos. The Sith hurried down the corridor to her intercom and summoned her crew to the meeting room.

Ashara appeared first, looking a little impatient. "Are you ready to leave, my Lord? The longer we stay away, the more powerful Thanton becomes."

"Not necessarily. We can gain more power too." Countered the annoying voice of Darth Zash, from Khem Val's body, following Ashara into the room.

"Funny, I don't get the impression that's what Kitty wanted to discuss." Andronikos quipped as he joined them, giving his wife a concerned glance.

Talos and Xalek arrived too, and Kitty cleared her throat to speak. "Uh, I know that some of you are eager to get going. Not that I'm reluctant to kill Thanaton, in fact, I've been relishing it." She grinned, a little disturbingly, before her face returned to it's serious expression. "However, we will have to wait. Because..." She couldn't think how to explain things, and was never one for mincing words anyway. So she dropped her bomb. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room. Kitty waited for a response. Talos stopped fiddling nervously with a discarded artefact he'd found and tried to diplomatically lighten the atmosphere. "Congratulations, my Lady. I'm sure Thanaton will be even more worried to know he'll be dealing with two powerful Sith."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but I wasn't planning on telling that piece of-"

A timely interruption came as the news registered with Andronikos, who suddenly jumped up and shouted, "I'm going to be a father!"


	7. A Happy Home Life At Last

When Kitty Zalia-Revel-Kallig, incredibly grouchy Sith Assassin currently involved in 'Sith Warfare', returned from Corellia, the battleground and nearly the site of her victory, the 33 year old Sith Lady met the the sight of Ashara, her former Jedi crew member, chasing Talos, her Imperial Reclamation Service Lieutenant, who was attempting to catch the three year old they'd been left babysitting.

Kitty sighed. "Honestly, can't Andronikos and I even go out and defeat a powerful Dark Lord in peace these days?" She complained, scooping up Avrria, her daughter, and handing her to her husband, Andronikos, who was standing behind her.

Khem and Xalek, her less patient crew members, sighed. They'd been planning the murder of the loud young Jedi and the Imperial, and the return of their Master had ruined that.

"Anyway, I have to go to Korriban and finish that son of an Aak Dog off!" Kitty explained, referring to Darth Thanaton, her enemy. "So, look after Avie, okay? Because if _anything_ at all happens to her, _someone_ will die, slowly and painfully. If they get lucky, _understood_?" She said as Andronikos handed Avrria back to Ashara.

Ashara shuddered. Kitty Revel was the definition of an over-protective parent.

Later, as Darth Nox strode back onto her ship with all of her companion's chattering excitedly about her victory and her promotion, Avrria was sleepily clinging to her father, muttering and babbling about 'Sithies'.

Kitty gave a small but proud smile. Her daughter was, to her, the definition of adorable. Also, since Avrria was already at least slightly familiar with Sith traditions, her adorable child would be her very powerful heir, she decided.

That way, her family would never crumble or forget their own name, having to fight for their inheritance, like they had before she came along. She'd find somewhere, a stronghold or powerhouse of sorts, and train her and her other apprentice to maintain her legacy.

Generally speaking, Kitty wasn't one for 'settling down', much preferring to run around the galaxy killing people and causing trouble.

However, Kitty was now done with having to kill people for power (she considered it more of a past time these days), and she was also done with the dull weather and equally political situations living on Dromund Kaas brought.

Starting a family now, as well as, though unlikely to admit it, getting old, Kitty had decided for once to follow the advice she had often been given, and get herself a house, rather than permanently living on her ship.

She had arranged for her cult to 'purchase' a large mansion what came closest to Nar Shaddaa's desirable area. There were Hutts, of course, but she could always feed them to Khem.

In the meantime, she had a powerbase, full of powerful Sith artefacts and furniture that would have been expensive if Kitty had bothered paying. A grin spread across the Sith woman's face as she settled in the large black armchair of her new sitting room. _This_ was what people called a win-win situation.

Now, she decided, looking down at the sleeping toddler in her lap, she could train and care for her daughter in peace.


	8. Meeting The Family

Kitty Zalia-Revel-Kallig-Nox stood on the walkway leading to her private landing platform, behind her new house. She'd temporarily moved her own ship into orbit, or more accurately, had her droid move the ship into orbit, to make way for a special guest.

She hadn't seen her younger Sith relatives since...A while ago. After Kitty had first contacted them from Dromund Kaas to tell them they were related, they'd made weekly contact. But now the small Sith were quite grown up now, and when Kitty had become a Sith Lady, she'd been to busy to contact them. So the last time she saw them was probably at her wedding. 11 years ago. But then, out of the blue, Tali, the youngest of the two, had somehow found out that Kitty had a house on Nar Shaddaa, and got in touch. She'd just finished her Sith training and become a Dark Council member, like Kitty. Quite frankly, Lady Revel had been stunned to discover that Tali was the infamous new Emperor's Wrath. Although, once she'd got the shock out of the way, she'd been smug, saying that 'of course her relative was destined for great things, just like she was.'

She'd also discovered that Tali had recently got married. Tali, in turn, had become excited at the child that Kitty had a child, and had demanded to see said child. That was how the two Sith had agreed to meet at Kitty's new house.

Kitty was also eager to meet Tali's husband. Well, more like curious. Her overprotective streak was telling her that anyone going near her relative needed to be thoroughly inspected, interrogated and if necessary, threatened.

Oblivious, and happily so, to his impending fate, far above the watching Sith, Malavai Quinn steered his wife's ship out of the atmosphere of Nar Shaddaa, and prepared to land.

The ship came down, lowering it's ramp as it reached the platform. Kitty gave a small hand gesture towards her dining room window, and Xalek, her apprentice, accompanied by Khem Val, her Dashade, strode out to flank her, before her husband, Andronikos Revel, came out carrying their daughter, also flanked, though by the less menacing Ashara Zavros and Talos Drellik. The full greeting party was there.

Tali, it seemed, couldn't be bothered the 'must impress' formalities, for she appeared at the top of the ramp with a smug grin.

Wow, Kitty thought, a non shy Tali. "Tal." She grinned in return. "You've changed."

"Kit. I'm not the only one." The redhead answered.

"Not shy anymore?" The older Sith Lady enquired.

"Tali? Shy? You've got to be kidding." Snorted a voice from behind Tali. The Sith stepped aside to glare at her dark haired, former Jedi Apprentice, Jaesa Willsaam. "What? You're not."

Tali shrugged. Kitty, however, give Jaesa a funny look. "Ah. Guess we need some introductions." Tali Quinn nodded, noticing her relative's odd expression.

"Come in, then." Kitty agreed.

So the Sith and their various companions headed into Kitty's large dining room. The resident Sith made a beeline for her favourite armchair, but Andronikos got their first. As Kitty pouted, he handed her the toddler and pulled them both onto his lap. Meanwhile, Tali and Malavai sat on the opposite sofa. Jaesa and Ashara, who'd already recognised each other from 'Jedi School' sat babbling away on another sofa, with Lieutenant Pierce, Broonmark, Khem Val and Xalek standing around moodily various corners of the room.

"Right then...You know most of my crew, yes?" Darth Nox, otherwise known as Kitty, began. "Except Xalek. But he's just...Xalek. Bit weird. Sith. My apprentice." She explained briefly, while said Sith stood with his arms folded, making as little effort to communicate as possible.

Lady Quinn nodded. "Got it, well, I don't think you've met mine, so, this is Vette. I met her on Korriban. She's a Twi'lek thief, but she's my pal." She told her, pointing to said blue Twi'lek, who was standing behind Jaesa and Ashara, listening in on their conversation.

"What? Oh, yeah, hi, other all-powerful Dark Sith person." She waved at Kitty as her eavesdropping was interrupted.

Kitty rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "Okay, so sarcastic thieving Twi'lek...don't tell her where all my valuable artefacts and relics are." She muttered.

"Valuable? Artefacts and relics?" Vette's headtails bounced as her eyes lit up. Talos immediately went over to lecture her about their value.

Tali snickered, before moving on. Her shyness temporarily returned as she turned to Malavai, blushing. "And this is Malavai Quinn...my Captain...and husband." She explained quietly.

"Ah." Kitty narrowed her eyes and inspected Malavai in silence for some time. Malavai, used to Sith and only a little bit nervous, politely greeted her. The Dark Lady paused before finally answering.

Both Tali and Malavai relaxed as they realised Kitty wasn't going to murder anyone _just_ now.

"Jaesa Willsaam, my apprentice, Vette's friend, all round loon." Tali moved on before Kitty could change her mind, pointing to the young Sith, who was too busy enjoying a conversation with Ashara and Vette, all three of whom had bonded well by this point.

Kitty nodded, so her friend and relative continued. "That's Lieutenant Pierce, the ship's pain in the arse, and Broonmark, the Talz who likes to rip people's limbs off." She explained. "Now, more importantly, I want to see just how weird your kid is." She added, her grin returning.

Ashara got up at this point and whispered to Jaesa and Vette. "She's going to start going on about how adorable her 'baby' is in minute. Come on, let's go to my quarters."

Vette and Jaesa, giggling over the idea of Sith cooing about babies, followed her off. Talos, Pierce and Broonmark, who'd overheard that and decided they weren't sure they wanted to see that, headed off too. Khem and Xalek, who'd heard it all ten thousand times before, excused themselves to discuss murder methods.

Observing that she'd cleared the room, Tali almost regretted asking. But Kitty just grinned and scooped up Avrria, her 3 year old daughter. "This," She grinned, "Is little baby Avie." She handed her to Tali.

Avrria, who'd been innocently watching all these strange people in her home, stared up at Tali with big green eyes. "Aw...She's cute." Tali smiled.

Kitty proudly nodded. "Of course she is." She announced smugly.

"Perhaps we should have children." Tali tactlessly said, nudging Malavai. Kitty, who'd only just accepted the idea that her 'little' Tali was married, clenched her fists and tried very hard not to look murderous as the colour drained out of Malavai's face.


	9. Very Nearly The End

Nar Shaddaa wasn't often nice, but tonight, all lit up by fancy lights and glimmering stars, it was at least worth looking at from distance. That distance being a very high balcony, and the onlookers being two elderly women, seated side by side on a luxery red and gold chaise sofa in silence. The one on the left, who wore a black silk hood that attempted and _almost_ succeeded to hide all her grey hair, was gazing at the view.

The other fidgetted uncomfortablely. Finally, she reached over to a silver tray balanced on a small outwards jutting pillar, poured herself another glass of Corellian white wine, and searched for something to say.

"Quiet tonight." Was all that came up. It fell flat, sounding all wrong, it wasn't her usual approach at all.

"Mhm." That was all the answer her friend gave her. That too sounded wrong. Everything was so..._off_. Tali Quinn, the right hand woman and the younger of the two, could no longer bear it. She placed the wine glass down again and turned to regard her companion suspiciously.

"Alright, Kit, where are they?!"

"They, who?" Kitty Zalia-Revel-Kallig-Nox, Tali's elder relative and close friend for many years now, replied absent-mindedly.

"Snap out of it and stop playing dumb. Your crew, where are they?" The now grumpy Emperor's Wrath pressed.

"What? Oh, that 'they'...Gone." Kitty shrugged.

Tali looked over at her, stunned. Kitty wasn't...okay, Kitty_ was_ evil, but she'd been really attached to her crew, force, she'd even married one member of it! Surely, she_ hadn't_...? When the Dark Lady spoke again, her tone was stern. "Kitty, _what have you done_?" She asked, expecting Kitty to laugh off the suspected murder and hit her with her latest silly scheme for immortality, followed up by a wolfish grin.

Instead, she got a long silence, then a heavy sigh. Finally, her friend tore her eyes away from the night sky and turned to face her. She looked..._old_. Well, she was. But Because of how little they'd changed, Tali sometimes forgot how old they really were. But Kitty was 103 now, and she herself was 91. Maybe it was the bad lighting, but right now that really showed in Kitty's face, and it shocked Tali for a moment. Then the older Sith spoke. "I sent them away, Tal. To Korriban."

This surprised Tali more, and she frowned. "Why?"

"Reasons." Kitty answered softly.

Tali glared at her through the darkness. "_Tell. Me_."

Normally, Darth Nox was decidely stubborn, as was Tali, and a conversation like this would descend into a fun but heated squabble. But tonight, Kitty merely sighed again and answered. "This isn't something I would admit to many, but you'll understand." She began. "Tali, it's no secret that I'm past the normal age for humans, especially one's in...more _hazardous_ jobs." The Sith continued to point out, tugging down her hood. "I can't hide it much more, Tal. And then I'm going to become a target."

Her younger relative rolled her eyes. "Fight them. Look at me, I'm 91 and my age has never been a problem."

"No but _I_ can't anymore. The ghosts in my head are playing up again. They tell me I'm dying and I can feel them more and more, hear their hissing voices and sense the pull of death again. They _had_ been silenced, now they can sense their opportunity to be free again...possibly by tearing my body apart with their cursed jostling." Kitty explained, obviously frustrated with her situation.

"Then why not go back to the cures?" Tali argued, unable to see the reasoning, and wondering why, at this time of all times, Kitty would send her guards and medics _away_ from her.

"Tal, there's no point. I'm going to die." Nox said bluntly.

"_No, no,__** no!**_ You're not Kitty, Kitty _wouldn't_ give up." Quinn argued.

It was only two weeks later, after Kitty was proved right when her daughter Avrria found her dead, that Tali learnt what she'd been up to. The Emperor's Wrath and her crew stood alongside Kitty's widower, their offspring, Ashara Zavros, Talos Drellik and the remaining Imperial sisters of Tali's, watching Xalek carried her coffin into the tomb that had been constructed on Korriban. Khen Val and 2V-R8 followed. When only Xalek emerged, Ashara and Vette began to cry. Talos and Jaesa struggled to comfort them. Andronikos and his offspring looked down, hiding their faces. Tali and her sisters stood, saddened and speachless. No one at all spoke, as the legacy of Darth Nox, heir of the Kallig family, Ruler of the Dead, Collector of Knowledge, came to an elegant but emotional end.

Then, through the depressing atmosphere, the deceased Sith Lady's voice cut, leaving a single phrase for the mourners to remember her by. "Fuck it, I'm _dead_."


	10. A Grave Robbery

**Author Note: **

**This chapter set many, many years after Kitty's death, around 33BBY **

* * *

Holly Talon, troublesome Bounty Hunter and part-time sibling pranker, was reading the news. She admitted this was unusual, but today's hedline seemed less boring than most news. Mainly because it mentioned 'Relics worth billions.' Apparently, yet _another_ stupid amateur had died going after something left over from the ancient Imperial times. More interestingly, this had caused the Republic to invoke a ban on travel to the old, abandoned world formerly called Korriban, renamed Moraband, for no apparent reason. Holly didn't like the Replublic. She did like 'billions' though, and to her mind, rules were _made_ to be broken.

So, thought the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter as she stepped from her ship, no one enforcing the ban. Typical Republic police force. What exactly was she looking for anyway? Pulling up the Holonet article again, she read 'The lost Holocron of Darth Nox, containing her life's knowledge and last words.'. Right, so some crazy Sith Lady's recording. She paused, looking around. Which of these crumbling Sith graves was it? Flicking through the articles and enclosed information, she came across a shady looking corner of the Holonet that was showing maps. Aha. Smirking confidently, Holly sashayed off in the direction the map indicated.

Soon enough she came to a black stone enterence, with a set of steps leading underground. It had probably been designed to look intimidating, but it was now crumbling away among the dust. So much for Sith legend, she thought as she started down the stone stairway. Reaching the bottom, she saw a corspe-littered corridor stretching in front of, seemingly eading to a chamber containing many towering dark stone statues, and presumably coffins. Many may have been sickened or at least put off, but Holly calmly stepped over one of the more recently demised hunters.

The air around her seemed to be seething and hissing with life. Or prehaps death, considering the location. She wasn't sure if she was suffering from some weird force-vision, or if the dark purple mist swirling and vanishing periodically before her eyes was real or not. Brushing it off and fighting the groggy, hypnotised feeling it caused, the stubborn young woman pressed on.

Kitty Zalia-Revel-Kallig-Nox was also having problems. As if being dead wasn't enough, now suddenly everyone and not only his wife but their stupidly named tribe of kids and their little adorably psychotic pet Ewok too wanted to rob her grave. _And_ now she was going to have to seriously use the force to kill this punk that wouldn't fall for her hypnotic trick or just run away screaming. Whatever was the galaxy coming to? Disgruntled, the ghost walked through the wall and back to her 'final' resting place. She sat on the coffin and grumbled inaudibly.

Meanwhile, this latest hunter was making progress. She'd already made it through the first chamber. Otherwise known as the death trap, since Kitty had had her Dashade returned to stasis, without waking him and being comsumed, unlike the only other Force sensitive that had attempted to rob Kitty. And the modifications Kitty had fitted to 2V-R8 just before her death, turning him into an assassin droid and programming him to jump from a huge statue of him in the corridor after Khem's chamber hadn't defeated her. In fact, the droid had returned to his old personality, taken one look at Holly and hidden, climbing back into his statue.

The ghost smiled in spite of herself. Her droid used to hide from her Sith relative and old best friend, Tali. Come to think of it, her presence, her cocky smirk, her calmness in the face of death, her fighting skills...This girl reminded her of Tali. In which case, the rest of the traps must not be allowed to kill her. Getting up from her coffin, the Sith Ghost headed out, down the corridors lined with her artifacts and Holocrons, only to come face to...currently invisble face with the theif in question, standing in a nearby chamber of Kitty's huge and complex tomb that she'd appropriately named 'The Vault Of Holocrons', pocketing various Holocrons, most of which Kitty had either stolen herself or recorded personally.

Looking angry, partly because of thousands of years of practise but mostly for dramatic effect, The Force ghost appeared before her, a shimmering blue image in Sith robes, drawn up to her full 6 feet and scowling. "Cor..." Holly Talon breathed, staring. "Sith Ghost. That's kinda bad." She muttered.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for, but it will have to do." Kitty sighed.

Holly laughed. "Suppose you want this stuff back? Too bad I'm selling it." She remarked casually.

Darth Nox, or what remained of her, shrugged. "I'm not fussed. It's Sith Knowledge, for listening to, not festering in a tomb. Only two reasons I killed that lot." She commented.

Holly raised one slender blonde eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what are those?"

"Didn't like 'em, and I was bored." She replied, grinning. She liked this girl already. She reminded her of Tali, and she looked like Tali's Mandalorian sister. A descendant, maybe?

"And_ you_..." Here we go, 'Murder people when your bored?' Kitty predicted. "Like me?" Holly asked, proving her wrong.

"_Like_ you? You're an arrogant, rude, murderous, money obsessed grave robber!" The Sith answered incredulously. "We must be related." She finished with a cackle.

That was the beginning of Holly Talon's somewhat disturbing friendship with her demented, long dead Sith ancestor. it was also how she ended up leaving Kitty's tomb three hours later with a crate containing:

The mask of the Sith Kallig family

A priceless and much bloodstained Lightsaber belonging to the same family

Darth Nox's life work in Holocrons

Several other lost Sith Holocrons

And one joy riding Force Ghost.


End file.
